<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break On Through Blue Skies by arcaderabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743460">Break On Through Blue Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaderabbit/pseuds/arcaderabbit'>arcaderabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’ll Take You Higher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Hawke is touchy-feely, M/M, Patient Fenris, anxious Hawke, hand holding, lots of hand holding, male mage Hawke - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaderabbit/pseuds/arcaderabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke desperately tries to have a good first date with Fenris, and Fenris has the patience of a saint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’ll Take You Higher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break On Through Blue Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place at the very beginning of act 2, pre a bitter pill. hawke and fenris are in an established relationship.</p><p>you don’t have to have read the first in this series to read this, i just wanted to write more with this hawke. reading the first might provide some insight on their relationship, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke and Fenris were sharing a chair, not something Hawke had intended, but he wasn’t mad about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of sitting in his own chair when they sat at the table to work on Fenris’s reading, Fenris pushed himself into Hawke’s chair, claiming it was big enough for two. Even though he knew it was a flimsy excuse to get closer to one another, Hawke pretended not to know. Fenris was half sitting in the mage’s lap, his leg hooked around one of Hawke’s. Hawke had one hand free for instructing Fenris, and one idly stroking the short, soft hairs at the back of his lover’s head. Hawke was happy Fenris opened up to him in the short amount of time they were together. He knew that Fenris being so open to touch couldn’t have been an easy adjustment for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fenris was completely focused on his studies. It was cute, Hawke thought, when Fenris scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fen, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” Hawke asked on a whim. He had been thinking about asking Fenris on a date for a while, but hadn’t had the courage to do so. Now, in this quiet and comfortable moment, it just slipped out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow?” Fenris asked, looking up from his work to peer at Hawke, “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For fun,” Hawke answered, “Why else would I want to go on a date? Plus, I don’t think we’ve ever gone on a real date before. It’ll be fun to do something just to have a good time for once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, killing slavers isn’t romantic enough for you?” Fenris asked with amusement, the corner of his lip quirking up. Hawke smiled and ran a hand through Fenris’s soft hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite,” He answered, “I was thinking we could go shopping. Or just walk around, I don’t know. Get dinner together or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was beginning to babble. His heartbeat sped up, and he could feel sweat gathering on his palms, which he removed from Fenris’s hair mercifully. Heat rose in his face. This had been a mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His spiraling was soon stopped by Fenris’s hand on his cheek, soothing fingers ghosting along his skin, “I think I’d like to go on a date with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, good,” Hawke said, not quite able to keep the giddiness out of his voice, “How about I come pick you up tomorrow afternoon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good,” Fenris rumbled, smiling. He pressed a quick, reassuring kiss to Hawke’s lips before returning to his work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke hadn’t been able to focus on teaching Fenris. His mind was racing with ideas, trying to think of a good way to spend his time with Fenris tomorrow. Despite everything, he had never actually gone on a date before. Had never been interested in anyone before Fenris. Hawke couldn’t help but wonder if his lack of experience was a huge turn off for Fenris.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother, if you were going to take someone on a date, where would you go?” Hawke asked. He knew he would probably regret asking her, but if she knew somewhere good...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A date, you say!” Leandra lit up with glee, “Who’s the lucky girl? Or, wait, I’ve seen the way you act around that elf. Is it him?” Leandra’s words came out in a rush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke fought back his embarrassment and regret, “Yes, it is, now can you please answer so this wasn’t just a humiliating waste of time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I don’t know,” Leandra waved her hands, “I don’t think there’s anywhere in Kirkwall that’s particularly nice...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke groaned and rested his forehead against his mother’s shoulder. It was a bit uncomfortable since he was taller than her, but it was an old habit. She brought her hands up to rub his back soothingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Garrett, you’re plenty charming,” Leandra said with a small smile, “You take after your dad. You’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke couldn’t find it in himself to believe her. Instead he just lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do tomorrow. He was regretting asking Fenris at all, actually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Leandra put a finger to her lips as she was thinking, “It’s always enjoyable to just browse stalls. And if you want him to eat a decent meal, you can bring him back here for dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here?” Hawke practically whined, “You’d go out of your way to embarrass me, mother.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would never!” Leandra faked indignation, placing a hand on her chest, “If you’re on a date, dear, of course I wouldn’t intrude!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke still wasn’t sure he believed her. But he had to admit, he didn’t have any other ideas either. If he wanted to have a meal with Fenris, it would be best to have it here where he knew it would taste decent...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” Hawke relented, and Leandra broke out into a grin and clasped her hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wonderful! Now, what should we have for dinner tomorrow...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke was <em>so</em> regretting this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">___</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke was pacing. He had planned the perfect time to leave, not too early so Fenris wouldn’t think he was too desperate, but not too late, either. It was almost time to leave, but not quite. And so, he was pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let alone the fact that he had spent a good half hour trying to figure out something decent to wear when all he owned was robes. The downsides of being a mage, Hawke supposed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, it was time to leave. Hawke felt a pang of anxiety in his chest when he left, one that kept building as he walked. He was walking fast, he knew. He would have to slow down to get there at the right time. He forced himself to slow his steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally arrived, he hesitated before knocking on the door. Would Fenris think he was too early? Too late? Steeling himself even as he felt another pang of anxiety shoot through him, he made to knock on the door. The door opened before he could knock, however, and he had to catch himself from knocking on Fenris’s forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fenris!” Hawke felt his face heat up, “How did you know I was here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fenris gave him a small smile, “I was waiting by the door, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke was ecstatic. That meant Fenris was just as nervous about this as he was. Probably. Hawke laced his fingers through Fenris’s naturally, something they did constantly when they were out somewhere together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where to?” Fenris asked, squinting up at Hawke since the light from the sun was in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I was thinking we could just. Walk around? Hightown?” Hawke replied nervously. He could feel the hand holding Fenris’s get sweaty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do that all the time,” Fenris replied, playful amusement in his voice. Hawke knew he was joking, but he still felt that stab of anxiety all the same. He reached his other hand over to start fiddling with Fenris’s fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, if you don’t want to we can do something else...” Hawke said nervously, looking anywhere but Fenris. Sweat beaded on his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hawke,” Fenris reached up and cupped Hawke’s cheek, directing him to look the other man in the eyes, “It’s fine. Any time spent with you will be fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that Hawke relaxed. They browsed shops, first in Hightown, then Lowtown. Fenris bought a new sword. It was enjoyable enough for Hawke, who always enjoyed just looking around shops and going on walks, but despite everything he was still nervous about Fenris having a bad time. He kept fiddling with Fenris’s fingers, and nervously messing with his robe when he and Fenris weren’t holding hands. He always wiped the sweat off after they let go for a while, too. He didn’t want his hand to be so unpleasantly damp Fenris wouldn’t want to hold hands anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still careful with PDA when it came to Fenris. He still wasn’t really sure where the boundaries were in public, but hand holding seemed okay. Sometimes he wondered if Fenris was offended he didn’t always act as lovey-dovey in public, or if he was grateful. He knew he couldn’t act impulsively like he did with his other friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His palm was starting to get that familiar tingle, the one that always went away when he slid his hand into someone else’s. He reached out to grab Fenris’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, of course, Isabela had to show up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hawke!” She grinned widely at him and opened her arms for a hug. Hawke accepted despite himself. “And Fenris! What are you two doing out by yourselves, hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isabela grinned and kept her arms wrapped around Hawke’s waist. Hawke settled a hand on her hip, knowing she was just trying to get a rise out of Fenris. He also knew it wouldn’t work and hadn’t worked since he and Fenris officially got together. Hawke felt his face heat up and didn’t trust himself to answer quite yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it became apparent that Hawke was not going to answer, Fenris did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are on a date,” He said. He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, a date!” Isabela giggled and tightened her grip on Hawke’s waist, “How sweet!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, very sweet,” Hawke finally said. Was it hot out here? It felt hot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I know a few good date spots around here,” Isabela continued, unwrapping her arms from Hawke’s torso when it became apparent Fenris wasn’t going to react. She reached out to stroke Hawke’s arm, something she did all the time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you know a few good fuck spots, Isabela,” Hawke shook his head in mock disappointment. Isabela gasped indignantly and gave Hawke’s arm a playful slap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow, Isabela,” Hawke pouted and rubbed his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that didn’t hurt,” she replied, “You were being an ass,” At Hawke’s desperate look, she gave a resigned sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone if you don’t want my advice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave Hawke a parting kiss on the cheek, and gave Fenris a wave goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker, I thought she would never leave,” Hawke huffed, running a hand through his hair and probably messing it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Fenris agreed, quickly taking his place at Hawke’s side now that Isabela was gone. Hawke slid his hand into Fenris’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the pre-dinner date went smoothly, with Hawke even daring to wrap an arm around Fenris at one point. The elf had just smiled at him and continued with his browsing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The real hurtle today, though, would be dinner. Hawke just knew his mom would find some way to interrupt and talk to Fenris. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as it turned out, he was right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all went fine at first. They went back to Hawke Estate, Hawke showing Fenris around since this was the first time he had ever been there. Hawke hadn’t been living there for long, after all. Hawke didn’t show Fenris his bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we should have our next reading lesson in here,” Fenris commented when they got to the library. He looked around the room, obviously impressed by the amount of books. Honestly, Hawke wasn’t sure where most of them came from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be better than sitting in a pile of dirt,” Hawke agreed. He had an arm around Fenris, who in turn kept fiddling with Hawke’s clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve already told you, if you have a problem with it you can clean it,” Fenris replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have cleaned it!” Hawke exclaimed, though there was no real malice behind his words, “It was dirty again the next week!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, it was time for dinner. And, suprise surprise, time for Leandra.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be Fenris!” Leandra exclaimed as she entered the dining room, her voice sounding entirely fake. That was the voice she used when guests were over. Fenris glanced at Hawke, an unsure look in his eyes. Hawke rested a reassuring hand on top of Fenris’s and squeezed. Fenris squeezed back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Garrett has told me so much about you,” Leandra continued, either completely oblivious to Fenris’s discomfort or completely uncaring. She took a seat at the table. Hawke gave her a look, which she pointedly ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure he has,” Fenris replied, feigning confidence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just <em>had</em> to meet you for myself,” Leandra smiled and rested her elbows on the table. Fenris was tense. Hawke squeezed his hand again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now you have,” Hawke said pointedly, looking at her meaningfully, “So now you can go and leave us be, right, mother? Like you promised?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, very well,” Leandra said mournfully, “I’ll leave since you hate your mother so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke rolled his eyes as she left. He turned his attention back to Fenris, who had relaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. He knew Fenris hadn’t been prepared to officially meet his mother yet, so the interaction made the elf uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be joining us,” Fenris replied, giving Hawke a small smile and returning to his meal. Hawke followed suit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you weren’t even expecting to be eating here,” Hawke said, fingers rubbing the end of his spoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one,” Fenris replied smoothly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry again, about mother,” Hawke said, “She was just excited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Fenris smiled at Hawke, “It was just unexpected, Hawke. I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t press Fenris. He made a mental note to have a talk with his mother later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, it was time for Fenris to go home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to walk you home,” Hawke said, “I’m the one who asked you out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is true, but you have far more enemies than I do,” Fenris pointed out, hand ghosting along Hawke’s arm. Hawke reached out and ran his fingers along either side of Fenris’s head, threading through the hair there and finally coming back around to land on his cheeks. A bold move he hadn’t pulled with Fenris yet. He tensed up, waiting for Fenris to react, to push his hands away. When Fenris only leaned into his touch, he relaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Hawke asked again, “I really think I should walk you home...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine, Hawke,” Fenris smiled up at him, his eyes full of contentment and adoration. Hawke took in a large breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you,” Hawke blurted out before he could stop himself, “Did you have a good time? Be honest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did,” Fenris scrunched up his eyebrows, “Why wouldn’t I have?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been on a date before,” Hawke admitted, “I didn’t know what to do. It was probably boring, or my mom scared you off, or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been on a date either,” Fenris pointed out, his hands reaching up to overlap with Hawke’s, “I thought it was rather nice. I’d like to do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Hawke asked, needing the reassurance of it being said twice. Fenris, who was used to this kind of behavior from Hawke, chuckled. Despite being overly anxious at the moment, Hawke still reveled in Fenris’s laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Hawke, really,” Fenris went up on his toes and planted a chaste kiss to Hawke’s mouth, pulling away before Hawke could react.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Hawke. See you tomorrow for reading lessons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawke waved him goodbye, still not quite believing that it actually went well and Fenris liked it. His first ever date, and Fenris liked it! Grinning, Hawke went back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Already, he couldn’t wait to go on their next date. He hummed as he began to make plans in his head, more involved than today’s date.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was determined to make the next one the best date <em>ever.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have another entry for this series half written i may finish it<br/>let me know what you think!<br/>hmu on tumblr @arcaderabbits</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>